Importancia
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Mi primer fic ^^! Yoh está preocupado por algo y Manta intenta descubrir por qué... Hasta que alguien se les cruza en el camino... Sean clementes conmigo ^^ reviews porfi


- ¿En que piensas, Yoh?- preguntó un joven bajito, con una gran cabeza.  
  
El joven mencionado no hizo ningún gesto, ni siquiera varió su posición. Apoyado como estaba en el muro del puente, observaba con detenimiento el correr del agua del río, como tantas otras veces lo hacía. Pero ni siquiera escuchó al chico bajito que se encontraba su lado. Este, Manta, se había percatado de que en los ojos del joven Yoh había algo más que admiración hacia el paisaje. Había preocupación, tristeza...  
  
- Yoh... ¿Estás bien?- insistió Manta. - ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Manta?- se percató por fin el joven de pelo castaño. - ¿Estás bien? Te encuentro distante hoy... - No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
  
Yoh dedicó a Manta una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas, pero esta no pudo convencer al joven bajito.  
  
- No te creo.- sentenció Manta. - En serio, Manta. Estoy perfectamente.- insistió Yoh. - Sigo sin creerte.  
  
Yoh cambió bruscamente su típica sonrisa despreocupada por un gesto serio y preocupado. Miró detenidamente a su amigo con sus ojos negros azabache que denotaban melancolía.  
  
- No es nada, Manta.- dijo, como si tratase de convencerse a si mismo. - Mientes, tus ojos no dicen eso. Ellos me dicen que estás triste.- recriminó el bajito.  
  
El chico de cabellos castaños cerró los ojos, como para que su amigo no siguiese profundizando en ellos, y bajó la cabeza, en señal de cansancio.  
  
- No pararás hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?- pareció rendirse Yoh. - Eso es.- sonrió Manta. - Es... Solo que... Echo de menos las peleas de Shamanes. - ¿Solo eso? - Sí...  
  
Yoh Asakura recogió su cartera del suelo, se la echó al hombro, como de costumbre, y comenzó a caminar.  
  
- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Manta- Tu casa está en la otra dirección. - Lo sé, no voy a casa. - ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?- espetó de pronto Yoh.  
  
Manta pareció herido con esa contestación. Trataba de preocuparse por su amigo, pero parecía que se excedía preguntando. Guardó silencio unos minutos mientras pensaba motivos que pudiesen provocar el estado de su mejor amigo, Yoh.  
  
- Lo siento, Manta. No era mi intención gritarte...- se disculpó el shaman- Es solo que no llevo lo que se dice una buena racha. - Perdóname tú a mi.- se culpó Manta- Soy un cotilla, no debí preguntar tanto. - No, es culpa mía, estoy un poco irritable estos días. - Hace un par de días que no eres el mismo, Yoh. Estas más callado, más serio, más pensativo... No pareces tú. - Bueno... ya lo sé. De hecho, hace dos días que no paro por casa. Solo voy temprano por la mañana a cambiarme de ropa y eso. Apenas paso por allí. - ¿Y eso? - No tengo ganas de hablar de...  
  
Yoh no acabó la frase. De pronto, se paró y se quedó inmóvil, mirando algo que se encontraba delante suyo. O mejor dicho, a alguien. Los ojos del joven shaman se tornaron fríos y tristes, su mandíbula se tensó y su cuerpo se mantuvo en una postura verdaderamente rígida. Manta siguió con los ojos la dirección de la mirada de Yoh para encontrar el elemento causante de su cambio de estado. Y lo encontró. Tan solo a cinco metros aproximadamente, una joven rubia se mantenía en una postura parecida a la de Yoh. Miraba fijamente a los ojos del joven, con mirada desafiante y fría. Estaba quieta, con una expresión de indiferencia y enfado en el rostro. Manta observaba en silencio la escena, esperando a que alguno de los dos pronunciase alguna palabra. Y fue la chica quien lo hizo.  
  
- ¿Cuándo pretendes volver a casa, Yoh Asakura?- interrogó la chica, de forma fría. - Cuando me dejes hacer lo que quiera y vivir tranquilo.- reprochó el joven Asakura. - ¿Y se puede saber cuando te he negado eso? - Lo sabes bien, Anna. - Oh, sí, cierto, desde que te importa bien poco que estemos prometidos, o desde que no te importa nada lo que yo diga o haga o lo que yo...  
  
Anna no acabó la frase. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia Yoh. Pasó por el lado de este, chocándose con su hombro. Yoh permaneció impasible. El gesto de su cara no varió, ni siquiera al contacto del hombro de Anna contra el suyo. Manta observó que Anna se alejaba de allí con rapidez. Permanecieron varios minutos en la misma posición, en silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestionó Manta. - ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Yoh. - No te hagas el tonto. Anna y tú os habéis peleado, ¿a que sí? - Pues... No quiero hablar de ello.  
  
Sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Manta, Yoh se encaminó hacia delante, como intentando huir de sus pensamientos, dejando atrás al pequeño Manta. Este corrió hasta alcanzar a su amigo. Yoh caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo quería deshacerse de sus recuerdos. Caminaron los dos en silencio varias horas. Manta recordó que debía ir a clases extraescolares. Se despidió de Yoh y corrió hacia su destino. Yoh continuó caminando y, sin saber cómo ni por qué, acabó en la puerta de su casa. Se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido y comenzaba a hacer frío. Sin saber por qué, entró silenciosamente en casa. Las luces de las cocina estaban encendidas, pero no había nadie allí. Subió con sigilo las escaleras y, al pasar junto a la puerta del cuarto de Anna se paró. En su corazón había un sentimiento de culpabilidad, así que decidió entrar a hablar con ella. Entró sin llamar. La habitación estaba oscura, la luz estaba apagada. Se adentró un par de pasos en la habitación, recorriéndola con la mirada. En la oscuridad, consiguió distinguir una silueta que permanecía quieta junto a la ventana, de pie. Sin ruido alguno, Yoh fue acercándose a ella. Al estar cerca de ella, pudo escuchar sollozos provenientes de la joven y, con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro, distinguió lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de la chica.  
  
- ¿Estás llorando?- quiso saber Yoh, con el corazón encogido. Anna se giró bruscamente debido a la sorpresa mientras hacía un intento inútil de disimular las lágrimas. - ¿Yo? ¿Llorando? No digas estupideces...- dijo con indiferencia. Yoh la cogió suavemente del brazo y la hizo girarse hacia él. - Anna, lo siento. - Es tarde, Yoh. - ¿Tarde por qué? ¿Se puede saber que he hecho tan grave?  
  
Anna mantuvo su silencio unos minutos eternos. Había muchas cosas que deseaba decir y muy pocas palabras para expresarlas.  
  
- Me has hecho daño, Yoh. - ¿Cómo? - Lo sabes. - No, no lo sé. - ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? ¿Acaso piensas que soy tonta? ¿Crees que no sé que siempre coqueteas con Tamao? ¿Crees que no os vi cuando os besasteis? ¿Y cuando la abrazaste? ¿Piensas que no me importa?  
  
Yoh se mantuvo callado unos instantes, mientras Anna volvió a sus sollozos, sin intentar disimularlos. Entonces soltó el brazo de ella, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella, se giró hacia Anna.  
  
- Yo nunca he coqueteado con ninguna chica. Solo soy amable con Tamao porque trabaja para nosotros, nada más. Y aquel beso me lo dio ella, yo nunca quise besarla. Yo no la quiero a ella. Yo te quiero a ti. Pero tienes razón, no creo que te importe. Estaré en mi habitación haciendo las maletas. Me voy de aquí.  
  
Anna, al oír estas palabras intentó hablar, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un triste y amargo sollozo. Yoh cerró la puerta tras de si suavemente y se dirigió a su cuarto, dispuesto a hacer el equipaje para marcharse. Anna se quedó sola en su cuarto, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, sollozando amargamente mientras analizaba en su mente todas y cada una de las palabras del shaman. Este, en su habitación, miraba con amargura la maleta en la que había colocado bien dobladas un par de camisetas y un pantalón. Sostenía una camisa en la mano y una mirada triste. En uno de sus ojos negros apareció una lágrima que se apresuró a hacerla desaparecer.  
  
- Amo Yoh, ¿está seguro de lo que está haciendo?- preguntó Amidamaru, el espíritu acompañante de Yoh. - En absoluto.- confesó Yoh. - ¿Entonces por que lo hace? - No lo sé. Tal vez para huir. - ¿Huir? ¿Usted? Amo Yoh, es la primera vez que lo veo huir. - Intenté aclarar las cosas con Anna, pero no pude, no quiso escucharme. Lo único que hago aquí es provocarle sufrimiento, dolor y darle trabajo entrenándome. Solo quiero lo mejor para ella. No quiero que sufra más. Si eso significa que yo debo salir de su vida, que así sea, por muy doloroso que sea para mi. - Amo Yoh... - ¿Sí? - Mire...  
  
Amidamaru señaló la puerta, en el umbral del cual se encontraba apoyada Anna, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y con una expresión triste. Con la voz quebrada y susurrante, pidió a Amidamaru que los dejara solos. El espíritu obedeció a la joven sacerdotisa y, atravesando el techo, desapareció. Yoh se quedó mirándola con expresión indiferente y mirada melancólica. Ella evitaba cruzar su mirada con la de él y dirigía sus ojos al suelo. Al levantar la vista, vio la maleta abierta en la que se mostraban prendas del joven shaman. Tras minutos de silencio y quietud, Anna se dirigió con paso rápido a la maleta y la vació sobre la cama del chico. Yoh la miró incrédulo.  
  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Anna?- preguntó por fin. - No quiero que te vayas, he oído lo que decías.- respondió la sacerdotisa. - ¿Y qué he dicho? - Que vas a irte de esta casa para que yo no sufra más. Y no pienso consentirlo. - ¿Por qué? A ti no te importa en absoluto, Anna. - Te equivocas, Yoh. Y lo sabes. Estás mintiendo para que te contradiga porque crees que me arrojaré a tus brazos suplicando que te quedes y que no me dejes sola. Pero no lo haré. - ¿Y qué harás entonces? Que vacíes mi maleta no significa que tenga que cambiar de idea. - Me voy yo. Después de todo, esta es la casa de los Asakura, no de los Kyouyama. Yo no soy nadie aquí. Voy a hacer la maleta.  
  
Acto seguido, la chica salió precipitadamente del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el suyo, dejando atrás a un Yoh pasmado e incrédulo. Se dedicó a guardar su ropa, mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado y en lo que debía hacer. Mientras, Anna, dejando de lado las lágrimas y el llanto, preparaba su maleta con rapidez, deseando alejarse de todo lo que ahí había, incluido Yoh. Yoh... Ese nombre se le grabó instantáneamente el sus pensamientos, miles de imágenes recorrieron su mente, imágenes de momentos felices a su lado. Recordó lo mucho que se quejaba el chico con los entrenamientos que ella le imponía. Ella lo hacía por el bien del joven shaman. Si no hubiese sido por el entrenamiento de Anna, Yoh haría mucho que habría muerto, lo cual ella no lo habría resistido. De nuevo, las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos, pero ella corrió a detenerlas con el dorso de la mano. Recordó las veces que la sonrisa despreocupada y alegre de Yoh le había alegrado el alma, aunque solo fuese por unos instantes, aunque no lo demostrase... Dejó caer sobre la maleta un vestido que sostenía en las manos para dirigirlas hacia sus ojos, los cuales empezaban a derramar lágrimas de nuevo. Quiso coger de nuevo el vestido para guardarlo bien en la maleta, pero unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás, acercándola todo lo posible al dueño de aquellos brazos que tan bien conocía Anna. Esta se mantuvo firme, no quiso caer en el deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo que tanto ansiaba.  
  
- No voy a dejar que te vayas, Anna.- susurró una voz- No espero que caigas en mis brazos, no espero que me supliques nada. Solo anhelo tu perdón, aunque sea de algo que no hice. Solo quiero estar bien contigo, estar en paz. Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir, pequeña sacerdotisa. Te necesito conmigo. - Yoh, esto no va bien. Si nos diésemos un tiempo, tal vez... las cosas se...  
  
Pero los brazos dejaron de abrazarla para que uno de ellos la cogiera del brazo y la girara hacia Yoh. Entonces, los brazos volvieron a rodearla con efusividad, apretando su frágil cuerpo contra el fuerte torso del shaman. Él posó su cabeza sobre la de Anna y cerró los ojos, esperando conservar ese momento en su recuerdo toda la vida.  
  
- Yoh... por favor... - Anna... - ¿Qué quieres de mi? - Solo que te quedes conmigo siempre. Nunca podré querer a otra chica como te quiero a ti. Ya te he dicho que a Tamao la veo como una amiga, la animo para que trabaje bien y continúe siéndonos eficaz. Te prometí una vida de lujos y no quiero que se escape ninguno, en especial el servicio. Hace un par de días, Tamao me dijo que quería hablar conmigo en el jardín. Yo fui a ver qué quería y ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de mi y me besó. Yo me separé de ella enseguida y le expliqué que yo no me sentía atraído por ella, que solo te tenía a ti en mi corazón. Ella se echó a llorar. Me sentí culpable y la abracé. Después se fue. Eso fue lo que tú viste. Además, esta también es tu casa. Tú eres una Asakura, ¿debo recordártelo? - Yoh... Perdóname. He sido una estúpida. Solo pensaba en mi... Lo siento mucho, Yoh.  
  
Entonces, Anna lo abrazó con fuerza. Yoh la refugió entre sus brazos. Anna volvió a llorar, empapando de lágrimas la camisa beige de Yoh. A él no le importó. Con la yema de sus dedos índice y corazón, la cogió de la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza suavemente para así poderle regalar el más tierno de los besos.  
  
- ¿Me perdonas?- suplicó Anna una vez finalizado el beso. - ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Yo no soy el que debe perdonar! ¿Me perdonas tú a mi? - Yo fui la celosa egoísta. Tú eres el que me tiene que perdonar. - Y yo te di motivos para ponerte así. Perdóname, por favor. - Yoh... - ¿Sí? - Deja de hacer el tonto. - ¿Un tonto diría "Te quiero, Anna. Eres mi razón de vivir, mi ser y mi sueño. No me dejes nunca."? - No. - Te quiero, Anna. Eres mi razón de vivir, mi ser y mi sueño. No me dejes nunca. - Tonto... - ¡Has dicho que no lo era!  
  
Anna rió y lo besó. Y pronto la noche se hizo día. Yoh fue el primero en despertarse, en darse cuenta de que había pasado la noche entera con Anna, de que la tenía en sus brazos, de que parecía un ángel dormido... Y cuando ella despertó, fijó sus dulces ojos negros en los de él.  
  
- Yoh...- susurró. - ¿Sí? - Sí que me importa. - ¿El qué? - Que tú estés conmigo, que seamos prometidos... me importas tu. - A mi también me importa, Anna.  
  
Acto seguido, la besó suavemente mientras la cobijaba en sus brazos.  
  
Y, en ese momento, se alegró de que sus pies lo hubiesen llevado a casa.  
  
Y se alegró de haber sido un shaman entrenado por ella.  
  
Y se alegró de no haberse ido.  
  
Y se alegró de tenerla.  
  
Y, simplemente, se alegró.  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva publicando fics! Por favor, dejen reviews, me interesa su opinion!  
  
See ya! 


End file.
